Her Nightmare
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Not sure how to sum it up.
1. Her Nightmare

*_Hi_* thinking

"Hi" talking

Usagi was walking to school, when a Negeverse monster of Queen Beryls, a dragon that looked similar to the Hungarian Horned tail from Harry Potter, attacks her. Without even saying "Moon Eternal MAKE-UP" (Yes, I know, wrong season, but that's part of the story. It will make sense later on), she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I don't know how you came back, but I swear on the throne of the Moon Kingdom, you will never come back to Earth again."

"Hahahaha, and you think you can stop me without your precious friends, or your precious Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon?"

"I can."

"Not if they're in danger."

Queen Beryl had taken all of them prisoner, including the ones who didn't know, all except Mamoru. The dragon had wrapped his tail around them.

"My dragon here releases a poison from its tail as soon as it's body detects any signs of death. Kill it, and I kill your friends. If you surrender, then no harm will come to them. You die, and they go free."

Usagi was stunned. She just sat there for a while with her friends shouting at her.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon."

"You've still got Mamoru."

"Forget about us, she's probably lying through her teeth."

"You can't give in."

"Wait, you're Sailor Moon?" Her parents and brother said that.

"You're the hope of this town don't let that hope die with you."

No matter what her friends said, she had made her choice.

"Kill me, and let my friends go."

"A wise choice." Beryl held to her word, and let them go. She untransformed, and let her capture her. Just as it looked like she was about to get killed by the dragon, Tuxedo Kamen came.

"**USA-KO!**" Mamoru screamed, filled with the fear of losing her. He lunged at the dragon. It used its (hand, claw, talon?) and broke his neck. And instant and not painful death.

"**MAMO-CHAN, MAMO-CHAN, GET UP, PLEASE GET UP, MAMO-CHAN!**" As much as she wished for it not to be, he was dead.

"**MAMO-CHAN!**"

Mamoru's POV

"Usa-ko, Usa-ko, wake up, please wake up, Usa-ko, it's only a nightmare."

"Is there anything different with the patient?"

"She's having a nightmare, get something to wake her up!" the doctore left the room. Usagi wouldn't stop screaming his name.

"Usa-ko, I'm right here beside you. You don't need to worry, please get up!"

Usagi's POV

"**MAMO-CHAN!**'

"Usa-ko, I'm right here beside you. You don't need to worry, please get up!"

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru's POV

*_She not going to wake herself up, the nightmare's too horrible_* He could feel the horribleness through their link. He did the one thing he knew would work. He kissed her gently on the mouth. When he broke contact, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Usa-ko."

"Mamo-chan." She wrapped her arms around his neck, head on his chest, crying.

"I thought you were dead Usa-ko, until you started screaming."

"What happened?"

"A drunk driving accident. I was taking you home, and a drunk driver hit you side of the car, nothing but glass shards hurt me, but you broke a couple bones, I heard them break, and I thought it was worse. Nothing that happened in that nightmare actually happened. I could feel what was going on through our link."

"Mamo-chan, take me home."

"We'll walk this time." He kissed her passionately. After they stopped, the doctor came in.

"Well, as soon as we get a cast on that, then you can go home."

After that was done, and she was on the sidewalk in front of her house, they said good night, and good by, with a passionate kiss.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


	3. Also Not Chapter But Letter To Writers

**This is, once again, not another story update. This is a letter, which I have already sent to DarkScaredJewelXoX. This person is the admin to "Critics United". If you agree with this letter: send it to him, add me as a favorite author to confirm your pledge to stop Critics United, send this message to other members of Critics United, send an email to about better ways to keep the site without removing stories, find the authors of the stories that got taken down because of them, and send them PMs of comfort and reassurance that you will do all that is in your power to stop Critics United! If you agree with me, then copy and paste this solemn vow to your profile.**

**"I, {Insert name here}, as an author and as a person of free will and imagination, do solemnly swear, to stop what Critics United, and related and/or similar groups/persons are doing to , to keep it "Unleash Your Imagination" instead of "Limited Imagination Allowed," to try and counteract the actions of Critics United and those of similar and/or related groups/persons, to email Fanfiction solutions to age appropriate story problems other than the removal of stories, to write whatever I want, regardless of others, to only report stories if they break rules, not because they are bad, to not say destructive things in reviews and to keep my hands off the keyboard if I do not like the story, and to always remain true to my imagination and write what I want to write, and post what I want to post, and forever become a member of "The Liberation of the Imagination" forum."**

**Now here's the letter.**

You know what? You are seriously messing up Fanfiction. Because of your "Critics United" Fanfiction might end up taking down a lot of it's stories. How many of you are there? Because there are more people who want you stopped. You are just being a jerk. I like constructive criticism just fine, in fact, I am open to it, but what you think is constructive is actually very destructive, and I've been looking up the stories your forum has been complaining about, and they aren't even there! And so what if people get mad at bad reviews! Everyone can get mad, especially when people say how bad their stories are. Have you even realized what your forum name means? Critics are judges, so you make other people feel like they've been judged. You don't realize how much emotional damage you're doing to these people! Not to mention, Fanfiction's motto is "Unleash Your Imagination" not "Limited Imagination Allowed". Because of your little group, Fanfiction might take away people's creative freedom! Just look at what you've done! All those stories that a lot of other people might have liked, but because a few others didn't, you and your group completely destroyed it! And do you realize the emotional toll on these people? Since Fanfiction is quite anonymous, it's very hard for people to give hateful reviews and report their stories (which by the way, is only for stories violating the rules, not for your hatred of the story) because they don't like the person. The authors know it's because these people truly hate their stories! How would you feel, if just a few people hated your story and took them down? Wouldn't that be quite an emotional toll on you, to know that some people out there really hated your story that much? Now multiply that by how many people you've criticized, and that's how much pain you're causing. The worst part is, I don't even think you're realizing it. You're reviews aren't very helpful if you just report the stories to the site and have them taken down, or worse the reviews are so horrible, that the authors take down the stories themselves because just a few people hate it that much. I agree that you should be honest, but you should also try to be helpful, and give them tips on how to make their story better, or better yet, say nothing at all and never read the story again. Not to mention, just because you don't like the story or what's in it, doesn't mean more people don't like it either. The fact is, more and more authors are abandoning the site everyday because you and your group trashes their stories. If you don't like the stories, then don't freaking read them! But don't make the authors insecure about their own creative freedom. Did you know that some Fanfiction writers became great novelists. And some of the authors on the site that you and your group are trashing right now may have that potential, but because you keep trashing them and their stories, they never reach it! What ever happened to helping each other? Whatever happened to "if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all"? I'll tell you what happened! You and your group! And in this PM, I'm giving you a taste of what you do to other people. It may not seem right, but I think something like this may be the only way to get through your heads! Maybe people will report your stories to get revenge for what you've done to them, and quite frankly, I wouldn't blame them! I may not have been criticized by your group yet, but if I ever am, I have several other authors to back me up, authors that are my friends! And they would be against you too. And remember, if you don't like the story, shut your trap and don't read it again, not destroy the authors confidence. You're like those people who insult girls who aren't overweight, but not skinny as a stick, by calling them fat even though they've just recovered from anorexia and other eating disorders that send them back into them. The food is their imagination, and by saying they use too much, they're throwing it away. And it's your group's fault, and other people like you. And sorry, no, I'm not sorry, if things seem randomly placed, but I had to let you know how terrible you were being without noticing it. try putting this message on your forum, but only if you realize how terrible you are! That's all I have to say.


End file.
